Kate Higgins
Catherine Davis "Kate" Higgins (born August 16, 1969 in Charlottesville, Virginia) is an American jazz pianist, singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: C.C. in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Frankie Stein in Monster High, Sakura Haruno in Naruto, Saber in Fate/stay night and Talho Yuki in Eureka Seven. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-2016) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2013) - Princess Aurora (ep22), Woodsman's Wife (ep22) *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Judge#2 (ep1), Loudmouth Lemon (ep5), Nutty Nuts (ep5), Policewoman (ep12), Rainbow Rasberry (ep5), Yi-Haw *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) - Simone (ep33) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011-2013) - Mayor Janet Nettles, Clio (ep32), Farmer's Wife (ep43), Mayan Priestess (ep49), Moder Bjorklund (ep33), Nurse (ep44), Principal Quinlan (ep14), Tomina Kasanski (ep49) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Toph Beifong, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Maylyn (ep2), Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Scarlet Witch/'Wanda Maximoff', Pixie/Megan Gwynn, Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2010) - Jessica Herleins (eps27-65), Mrs. Tripp (eps34-35), News Reporter (ep34) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs (2016) - Kate, Stinky *Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation (2015) - Kate, Stinky, Lilly *Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze (2016) - Kate, Stinky *Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) - Kate, Stinky, Lilly *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) - Kate, Lilly, Stinky *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) - Kate, Stinky *Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple (2009) - Goldilocks, Lucy *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Frankie Stein, Lilith Van Helscream *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Frankie Stein *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Cathy, Mel Gale *Tyler Perry's Madea's Tough Love (2015) - Yoshi 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Frankie Stein 'Movies' *Barbie: A Fairy Secret (2011) - Taylor *Norm of the North (2016) - Elizabeth 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Little Fish 'TV Specials' *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze of Glory (2014) - Additional Voices *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Race to the Top of the World (2015) - Additional Voices *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: New Ghoul @ School (2010) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Frankie Stein, Airport Announcer, Catrine DeMew *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Frankie Stein 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Fashionistas (2010) - Sporty *Monster High (2010-2015) - Frankie Stein, Crescenda von Hammerstone (ep68), Grandmummy, Scary Murphy, Additional Voices *Monster High (2011) - Frankie Stein Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - The Imperator, Additional Voices *Bleach (2014) - Karin Kurosaki (ep366), Nanao Ise (ep366), Retsu Unohana (ep362) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - C.C. *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Children (ep11), Girl *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Akane Fujita (ep20), Announcer (ep24), Burger Shop Employee (ep29), Chikako Shirai (ep16), Female Student (ep24), Female Student A (ep25), Kumiko Fukada (ep40), Kyoko Sasaki (ep28), Mayuko Asano (eps37-41), Megumi Hoshino (ep28), Miyako Fujiyoshi (ep29), Reporter (ep16), Sagara, Yoko Sato, Yoshiko Uchiyamada (ep24) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Ai (ep4), Aide (ep8) *Gun X Sword (2006) - Vivian (ep10) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Amy's Mother (ep4), Jessica *Kekkaishi (2010) - Konta (ep18), Ms. Aoki *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Meiko Akizuki, Arimi's Friend (ep12), College Girl (ep9), Girl (ep36), Girl (ep57), Mari, Mio Hagiwara (ep3), Saki (ep66), Schoolgirl (ep12) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Sakura Haruno, Child (ep238), Mebuki Haruno, Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep229), Sota's Mother (ep234), Suiren (ep242), Udon *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Megumi Noda/'Nodame' *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Meeya Laujin *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Sailor Mercury/'Ami Mizuno', Bus Girl B (ep7), Fortune Girl (ep15), Garoben (ep2), Mii's Mother (ep3) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Sailor Mercury/'Ami Mizuno' *Skip Beat! (2017) - Haruki Asami (Announced) *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Mrs. Jones, Wakamei Dalton *Wolverine (2011) - Yukio, Seamstress (ep8) *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Megumi Oumi, Laila, Nurse (ep42) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Gastman Omega, Meiko Akizuki 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Retsu Unohana *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Karin Kurosaki, Ghost Boy *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Karin Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Karin Kurosaki, Nanao Ise, Retsu Unohana, Ying *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Gatomon, Meicoomon, Restaurant Owner *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Talho Yuki, Linck *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Sakura Haruno, Girl *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Sakura Haruno, Child *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Sakura Haruno, Mebuki Haruno *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Sakura Haruno 'OVA - Dubbing' *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Sakura Haruno, Udon *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - C.C. (Announced) *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Yumi *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! (2007) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Sakura Haruno Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Batgirl: Year One (2009) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon' Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Crazy Heart (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - Additional Voices *Iron Sky (2012) - ADR Walla Group *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Last Stand (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Next Three Days (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Year of Getting to Know Us (2008) - Additional Voices *Truth (2015) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Lissa, Serra 'Video Games' *Barbie: Groom and Glam Pups (2010) - Barbie *Broken Age (2014) - Anastasia, Bottled Water Maiden, Red Yarn Pal *Clive Barker's Jericho (2007) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Rural Female *Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed (2008) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Joy *Disney Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Evolve (2015) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Doctor Owen, Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Princess Aurora *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *MadWorld (2009) - Naomi, RinRin *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Jocasta, Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Female Announcer *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: New Ghoul in School (2015) - Frankie Stein *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Sakura Haruno, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Sakura Haruno *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (2007) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Citizens *WildStar (2014) - Exiled Female, Myala Everstar *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Asta, Natsume *Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica (2009) - Cloche Leythal Pastalia *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Saya/Imperator, Torakaka *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Operator, Saya/Imperator, Torakaka *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Saya *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Calic-Kaka *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Retsu Unohana *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Lilynette Gingerbuck *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Retsu Uonhana, Shiyo *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Fuuko *Cross Edge (2009) - Marie *Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate (2013) - Momiji *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Madeleine, Additional Voices *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Two *Elsword (2016) - Edel *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Mother, Nautilus Inhabitant, Reporter *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Casino Guide, Girl, NORA Member, Pat, Researcher, Resident *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Lissa *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Crane Girl, Worn Out Collar *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, Old Woman, Young Julius Visconti *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - IF *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - IF *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - IF *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - IF *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - IF *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - IF *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Savanah *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Elfriede *Naruto: Clash of Ninja (2006) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Ayame, Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Passerby, Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Sakura Haruno, Udon *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Sakura Haruno, Mei Terumi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Sakura Haruno, Tool Shop Staff *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Sakura Haruno *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Momiji, Operator *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Momiji, Yoba *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (2013) - Juniper Woods, Narration *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Deborah Harper *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Receptionist, Rei, Shopkeep D *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Miles "Tails" Prower *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls (2016) - IF *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Pascal, Young Asbel Lhant *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Kellas, Khroma, Sodia, Ted *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Agria, Sylph *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Boy with Neif, Muse, Sindra *The World Ends With You (2008) - Raimu "Rhyme" Bito, Uzuki Yashiro *Time and Eternity (2013) - Lucy *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Cordelia gi Randgriz, Martha Lipponen *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Cordelia gi Randgriz *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Etranger Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (198) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (116) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2017. Category:American Voice Actors